vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite me I'm famous
Bite me I'm famous (marketed as B*te me I’m famous) is an event by Guestsevents. Guestsevents, by Eurogil, is a family business created in September 2011 and specialized in organization of special events, conferences, and conventions. Promotion 2017_BMIF5.png|B*te me I’m famous 5 2016_BMIF4.jpg|B*te me I’m famous 4 2015_BMIF3.jpg|B*te me I’m famous 3 2014_BMIF2_Sold-Out.jpg|B*te me I’m famous 2 2013_BMIF.png|B*te me I’m famous 2013 May 18–19. Matthew Davis, Torrey DeVitto, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Steven R. McQueen, Ian Somerhalder, Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley. Videos Convention B*te Me I'm Famous ♥ Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 2 Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 3 Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2012) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 4 Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 5 Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 6 Nathaniel Buzolic (19 05 2013) B*te Me I'm Famous Con, Paris. 7 2014 May 24–25. Nathaniel Buzolic, Charles Michael Davis, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Arielle Kebbel, Zach Roerig, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley. Videos Meeting the cast of Vampire Diaries convention B*te Me I'm Famous 2 Bite me i'm famous 2 Paris 2014 vampire diaries ►The Vampire Diaries & The Originals Bite Me I'm Famous 2 2015 May 23–24. Candice Accola, Matthew Davis, Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey, Ian Somerhalder, Phoebe Tonkin, Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley, Chris Wood. Videos Vampire diaries bite me im famous 3 opening ceremony Bite Me I'm Famous 3 - The Vampire Diaries Vampire diaries bite me I'm famous 3 closing ceremony Pictures |-|All= 2015_BMIF3_17.jpg 2015_BMIF3_01.jpg 2015_BMIF3_02.jpg 2015_BMIF3_03.jpg 2015_BMIF3_04.jpg 2015_BMIF3_05.jpg 2015_BMIF3_06.jpg 2015_BMIF3_07.jpg 2015_BMIF3_08.jpg 2015_BMIF3_09.jpg 2015_BMIF3_10.jpg 2015_BMIF3_11.jpg 2015_BMIF3_12.jpg 2015_BMIF3_13.jpg 2015_BMIF3_14.jpg 2015_BMIF3_15.jpg 2015_BMIF3_16.jpg 2015_BMIF3_18.jpg 2015_BMIF3_19.jpg 2015_BMIF3_20.jpg 2015_BMIF3_21.jpg 2015_BMIF3_22.jpg 2015_BMIF3_23.jpg 2015_BMIF3_24.jpg 2015_BMIF3_25.jpg 2015_BMIF3_26.jpg 2015_BMIF3_27.jpg |-|Ian&Paul= 2015_BMIF3_28_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_29_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_30_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_31_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_32_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_33_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_34_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_35_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_36_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_37_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_38_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_39_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_40_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2015_BMIF3_41_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_42_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_43_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_44_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_45_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_46_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_47_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015_BMIF3_48_Ian-Somerhalder_Paul-Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder |-|Ian&Kat= 2015_BMIF3_49_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_50_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_51_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_52_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_53_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_54_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_55_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_56_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_57_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_58_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_59_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_60_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_61_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_62_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_90_Ian-Somerhalder_Kat-Graham.jpg|Kat Graham, Ian Somerhalder |-|Candice&Paul&Trevino= 2015_BMIF3_63_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_64_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_65_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_66_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_67_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_68_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_69_Michael-Trevino_Paul-Wesley_Candice-Accola.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice Accola |-|Candice&Kat= 2015_BMIF3_70_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_71_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_72_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_73_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_74_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_75_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_76_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola 2015_BMIF3_77_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Kat Graham 2015_BMIF3_78_Candice-Accola_Kat-Graham.jpg|Candice Accola, Kat Graham |-|Chris&Matt&Malarkey= 2015_BMIF3_79_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Chris Wood, Matthew Davis, Michael Malarkey 2015_BMIF3_80_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Chris Wood, Matthew Davis, Michael Malarkey 2015_BMIF3_81_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Chris Wood, Matthew Davis 2015_BMIF3_82_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Chris Wood, Matthew Davis 2015_BMIF3_83_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Chris Wood, Matthew Davis 2015_BMIF3_84_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Chris Wood, Matthew Davis 2015_BMIF3_85_Chris-Wood_Matthew-Davis_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Chris Wood, Matthew Davis |-|Chris&Malarkey= 2015_BMIF3_86_Chris-Wood_Michael-Malarkey.png|Chris Wood, Michael Malarkey 2015_BMIF3_87_Chris-Wood_Michael-Malarkey.jpg|Chris Wood, Michael Malarkey |-|Matt&Trevino= 2015_BMIF3_88_Michael-Trevino_Matthew-Davis.jpg|Michael Trevino, Matthew Davis 2015_BMIF3_89_Michael-Trevino_Matthew-Davis.jpg|Michael Trevino, Matthew Davis 2016 May 28-29. Nathaniel Buzolic, Charles Michael Davis, Daniel Gillies, Arielle Kebbel, Sebastian Roché, Ian Somerhalder, Chris Wood. Videos ►The Vampire Diaries & The Originals Bite Me I'm Famous 4|Promo Pictures 2016-05-29_Sebastian_Roche_Ian_Somerhalder_Nathaniel_Buzolic_Daniel_Gillies.jpg 2016-05-29_Sebastian_Roche_Charles_Michael_Davis_Chris_Wood_Daniel_Gillies_Nathaniel_Buzolic.jpg 2016-05-29_Charles_Michael_Davis_Sebastian_Roché_Chris_Wood_Daniel_Gillies_Nathaniel_Buzolic.jpg 2016-05-29_03_Ian_Nate_Chris_Charles_Daniel_Sebastian.jpg 2016-05-29_02_Daniel_Charles.jpg 2016-05-29_01_Daniel_Charles.jpg 2016-05-28_04_Chris_Daniel_Ian_Nate_Arielle_Charles_Sebastian.jpg 2016-05-28_03_Chris_Daniel_Ian_Nate_Arielle_Charles_Sebastian.jpg 2016-05-28_02_Chris_Daniel_Ian_Nate.jpg 2016-05-28_01_Chris_Daniel_Ian_Nate.jpg 2016_BMIF4_Sebastian_Roché.jpg 2016_BMIF4_Chris_Wood.png 2016_BMIF4_Arielle_Kebbel.jpg 2016_BMIF4_Ian_Somerhalder.png 2016_BMIF4_Daniel_Gilles.png 2016_BMIF4_Nathaniel_Buzolic.png 2016_BMIF4_Charles_Michael_Davis.png 2016_BMIF4_Claire_Holt.png|Canceled 2016_BMIF4_Michael_Malarkey.png|Canceled 2016_BMIF4_Paul_Wesley.png|Canceled ''2017'' May 13-14. See also External links *Official site *Facebook Category:Image Galleries Category:Promotion Category:Out of universe Category:Events Category:Conventions